Metroid Prime 3: Custom (CreepyPasta)
This was written by: Retro (13 years old) I hope you enjoy I made this right after I watched one of your Metroid Creepy Pastas and I wanted to right my own. (This is the first pasta I have ever made so please do not get all critysizing about it please.) Metroid Prime 3: Custom (CreepyPasta) When Metroid Prime 3 first came out for the Wii, a hardcore Metroid fan went to buy the game over at GameStop. When he got there he asked if they had anymore copies of Metroid Prime 3. They did, he had a choice to buy a copy of the game brand new for $40 or get another brand new one for $10. He, surprised, got the one for $10. When he got home he went to play the game immediately. He started up the game and on the main title screen instead of saying "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" it said "Metroid Prime 3: Custom" Not caring (as he thought it was part of the game, never playing before) He started the first file and instead of spawning near the GFS Olympus, He spawned near the GFS Olympus but it was in pieces, much like the Valhalla. He sent his ship into the wreckage and landed in the regular landing bay. Coming out of his ship the player noted that he only had the Power Suit and Power Beam. When he went through the big cargo bay doors (much like at the Valhalla) there was a large cliff in front of the player. The player then went across a bridge to get to the other side. When he was halfway on the small bridge a GF fighter came on a metal belt connected to the ceiling and was knocked off of the bridge. When the player hit the bottom of the cliff instead of dieing by all the fall. The player retrieved a 'Metroid Suit' The computer told the player that the suit did nothing. So the player continued, Traveling at the bottom of the cliff the game got a little buggy. There would be static on the screen, sometimes the player thought there was something behind them both in real life and in the game. The game also glitched out sometimes by having a light or a dark portal here and there for only a split second. Then, one of the dark portals spawned right in front of the player, the cut-scene for traveling to the dark world activated. The player went to a dark world version of his house. Interested of how this could happen he continued playing. He went to his room were he was playing the game. He saw himself, every action he made was in the game. He tried shooting himself in the game and in real life he was shot! But not by a energy beam. But water, he looked around (in real life) and found the end of a camera and water gun inside the case. The game case was watching him! He took the game and stomped on it, then put it in the oven, then he went to shoot it with his Shotgun at the range. "That is the end of that." the player thought. He then asked his friends if this happened to them. They all had never heard of it. He tried researching it. Nothing. He finally sent a message to Nintendo. Nintendo said they had never heard of it and they would ask Retro Studios. It was many weeks before Nintendo finally said that Retro Studios had never heard of it. To this day that player still wonders what happened. And if..... well, that is for another story. Category:Video Games Category:Metroid Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Video Game